User talk:SoulKingdomCreator
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Soul Kingdom Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Awesome wiki! I read the articles here and they look cool and interesting! (MoleFreak23 (talk) 21:21, June 3, 2013 (UTC)) Thanks. It's not much, but it's a good start. I's a free fanfic wiki, but the fics need to be appropriate. So... do you think you can help out a little once TotM is done? SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 21:23, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I can help! (MoleFreak23 (talk) 23:55, June 3, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you, Mole. I can always count on you for anything. SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 00:04, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Soul, if wanted, could I join your wiki here? Grounded4life (talk) 03:57, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I had an idea where Nickelodeon characters travel to the future in a crossover. They find that their universes merged and the "NEW WORLD" known as Nicktropolis is currently going through a war against the robotic nation. To save their future, the nicktoons must stop the power hungry dictator of Nicktropolis and save the world from the Robotic Apocolypse. It sounds a little childish but it will be awesome. May I add it? Grounded4life (talk) 14:54, August 3, 2013 (UTC) May I? Grounded4life (talk) 17:29, August 3, 2013 (UTC) It is a game. Grounded4life (talk) 18:10, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Can I sinse it is a game? Grounded4life (talk) 21:45, August 3, 2013 (UTC) If that's the case, I'll think of something else. This is your wiki. You're the boss. :) Grounded4life (talk) 02:08, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Not to be pushy, but I want your wiki to contain only things you like, so could you teel me some of your favorite games/series? Grounded4life (talk) 02:53, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I have a perfect idea for a Crash game if that'd be okay. Grounded4life (talk) 13:20, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Admin?? What do you say? I understand if you decline. Grounded4life (talk) 05:39, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Also, I have a Ratchet game in mind. It'll be rated teen but not for swearing or things like that. It's like the original trilogy which was T...that and a character smokes a cigar. Would that be okay? Grounded4life (talk) 17:36, August 23, 2013 (UTC) That Crash game isn't working out. Can I replace it with the Ratchet one? Grounded4life (talk) 01:03, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Trademark Hey I was thinking of naming my Ratchet game Gears of War because most of it involves robots. But the R&C comics have an issue called Ears of War. That wouldn't be good when it comes to trademarks huh? Grounded4life (talk) 16:10, August 24, 2013 (UTC) New Game! Nah that was me being paranoid. So did you check out that game of mine here? MoleFreak23 (talk) 18:10, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Is it the Manta Ray boss? He's just in a container with water not actually anthropomorphic. That's maybe because I was to lazy to type the whole story. Luca is a Peacock terrorist who managed to overthrow lots of countries and take over other ones. He came from a family of direct flying terrorists that were successful in their jobs but otherwise, killed by someone. He wanted to change all this and set out for Paris and learned about a master thieve's book being there. Since he was normally lazy and preferred to destroy rather than search, he plotted to destroy every corner of Paris just to get ahold of the book. Doing this, he sent some mercenaries to various places to search for valuable fuel for the aircrafts he's going to command. Or is it the villains? Sure, I make a pumpkin anthropomorphic and everyone likes him. I make a millipede anthropomorphic and everyone loses their kinds. MoleFreak23 (talk) 21:00, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Here you go: Is it the Manta Ray boss? He's just in a container with water not actually anthropomorphic. That's maybe because I was to lazy to type the whole story. Luca is a Peacock terrorist who managed to overthrow lots of countries and take over other ones. He came from a family of direct flying terrorists that were successful in their jobs but otherwise, killed by someone. He wanted to change all this and set out for Paris and learned about a master thieve's book being there. Since he was normally lazy and preferred to destroy rather than search, he plotted to destroy every corner of Paris just to get ahold of the book. Doing this, he sent some mercenaries to various places to search for valuable fuel for the aircrafts he's going to command. Or is it the villains? Sure, I make a pumpkin anthropomorphic and everyone likes him. I make a millipede anthropomorphic and everyone loses their kinds. MoleFreak23 (talk) 21:06, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh right. MoleFreak23 (talk) 21:12, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Soul, can I make separate pages for the villains here? I'll even put the game's initials just to know it's mine. (Example...Miles Arthro (ATD)) MoleFreak23 (talk) 02:50, August 26, 2013 (UTC) I think I left you a message but ok. MoleFreak23 (talk) 19:53, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay then. MoleFreak23 (talk) 22:32, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh and one question. What kind of fish or aquatic animal (not dolphin or orca) should Boss Bass be? A Bass fish doesn't scream GENERAL OF THE SOUTH for me. MoleFreak23 (talk) 23:24, August 27, 2013 (UTC) I thought of shark but then it would be very obvious. Beluga works good, but I'll have to think about it. MoleFreak23 (talk) 23:34, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Haha! Whale Sharks are awesome. But then it would overshadow the real villain which is Prince Nepsidon. Tough one here...Portuguese Man Of War will probably do. Name kinda sounds general enough. These things. MoleFreak23 (talk) 23:53, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah now that's take a look at these, maybe not. I'll make him a Clownfish. They can survive anemones unlike other fishes so that's something. MoleFreak23 (talk) 00:06, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Sure they are but I can't imagine one talking or doing things in a place. They kind of don't move as it says so the Clownfish will do although it may change. MoleFreak23 (talk) 00:12, August 28, 2013 (UTC) He'll be either a Lobster, Shrimp or Prawn but I don't know. MoleFreak23 (talk) 00:46, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Nope, he's now a Lobster. MoleFreak23 (talk) 01:48, August 28, 2013 (UTC) So what kinds of games can one post here? MoleFreak23 (talk) 01:52, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh! So a Mario game can be made here too? MoleFreak23 (talk) 01:55, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay then, expect one in the near future by me. MoleFreak23 (talk) 02:07, August 28, 2013 (UTC)